By Chance
by Ambrosine
Summary: Set after the Buffy finale "Chosen"- Dawn is 18 and looking for a job. She ends up at Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher. Unfortunatley, it wasn't her favorite pick for a job, until she saw Draco Malfoy. Pairings will be DawnDraco and GinnySpike.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot  
  
Spoilers: There will be spoilers for Chosen, and most likely OotP.  
  
A/N- I know I should not be starting another fic, but the idea just popped in my head. It was flaring, and my other fics had a serious case of writers block looming over them. I guess I just have to wait and see what you guys think.  
  
Dawn is 18; this takes place a couple years after the Buffy series finale. As for HP- its set after book 5, Harry and his friends are in their seventh year. Spike will be entered in later. The pairings will be Dawn/Draco and Ginny/Spike, any other pairings are negotiable.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Students, I would like you to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dawn Summers"  
  
The words ring lightly in my ears, it's like I almost can't hear them or maybe they just don't register in my mind. I numbly stand, as the students clap and look at me curiously. I return their curious looks. I'm actually not much older than them; some of them are even the same age as me. But, I didn't get this job for my age; I got it for my experience.  
  
My experience- the thing that got me this job, sometimes I wish I didn't have it, that I was a normal girl. There was never a chance of that, though. It wasn't possible, either I wasn't normal or I didn't exist. The only reason I came to be was because I started out as a mystical ball of energy, a key. I never had a chance at being normal.  
  
I suppose I'm being more dramatic than normal, usually I'm pretty happy and perky. I probably feel like this because this is the only job I could get.  
  
I never got my proper high school education after we defeated the First, I stayed and trained with the slayers. Buffy, the Scoobies, and the newly- made slayers all went to the hellmouth in Cleveland to train and help fight evil. I trained with them, and learned to fight as well as any slayer. My sister offered a normal education to me, but I refused, I would never be normal so why have a normal education? I sorely regretted it. It was a very bad decision on my part, because I couldn't get any good jobs without that education. So, when this opportunity popped up, I grabbed for it.  
  
I wanted to do something on my own after a couple years of fighting evil with Buffy. I wanted to be independent, have my own life, my own job. Finally after what seemed like months of job-hunting, while getting low pay as waitress at a grungy diner, Giles informed me of this job, a teachers position at a magic school. I thought it was kind of ludicrous at first, but I finally caved. It was better than the job as a low-paid waitress that I had.  
  
As I look out on all those students that I am going to teach, my eyes lock with a pair of stormy gray eyes. I look over the gray-eyed man, liking what I see. Blonde hair, pale skin, and a lithe, muscular frame from what I can tell.  
  
One word forms in my mind while looking at him- yummy.  
  
I continued looking at the man, and he did the least thing I expected, he WINKED at me.  
  
My depressed mood disappeared instantly. This job seemed to be looking up. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
a/n- I decided, after reading a review by karen (who offered some great constructive criticism) to re-write a couple parts in this chapter. Apparently I had been writing most of this in first person and abruptly switched to third person. I read it over and changed it all to first person. Other than that, everything else is the same. Thank you, karen. 


	2. First Class

It was Dawn's first class of the day, it said "7th years- Gryffindor and Slytherin" on her schedule. Dumbledore had explained the basics of Hogwart's names and procedures, etc. but she was still trying to get the hang of it. She watched as her class began to filter in. There was a large amount of salty goodness in the school so far, she thought. She wondered if she was allowed to date the students, considering she was their age, even if she was teaching them. Then, the hot blonde from earlier came in. Damn, she thought, this is going to make up for any second thoughts she had had about this job.  
  
"Hi" she said awkwardly as the students took their seats. She noticed the hot blonde moved to sit in the front row. He smirked at her discomfort.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers, and I'm going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" She introduced herself with a wry grin. Wow, it just hit her, she was a teacher. The Powers certainly had a sense of humor.  
  
"The first subject you are goi-" She began, but didn't get to continue her statement as a slightly bushy haired girl interrupted rudely.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Summers, how old are you?" She asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes; she had seen this coming.  
  
"I'm seventeen, just like most of you" she replied with an amused look at their shocked faces.  
  
"Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade, Professor?" The hot blonde asked.  
  
"Isn't that a bit young to be teaching?" The bushy haired girl called out.  
  
"You're American?" A redheaded boy shouted above the voices of the eager students.  
  
The class chuckled at the redheaded guy.  
  
She pointed at the girl and replied:  
  
"I guess not, I was hired wasn't I?"  
  
The girl blushed, and she almost felt bad for responding so harshly. Almost.  
  
"As for you, Blondie, I'll think about it," She said with a saucy wink at him.  
  
"My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He called out in response.  
  
"I think I'll call you Blondie"  
  
"You can call me whatever you want, Professor" He said with emphasis on Professor. She smiled; he was flirtatious little shit wasn't he? Well, two could play that game. This job was looking up 


End file.
